Home
The ホーム or Home is the game's Main Screen, where most of the functions are located. You can access the event, go to the songs section, characters sections, customize your main page, access your gift box and many more. Main Screen Main Menus *'キャラクター (Character)' - Sends you to the characters screen. *'カード (Card)' - Sends you to the cards screen where you can see your Scene Cards, your Situation Cards and arrange your team's Order. *'ガチャ (Gacha) -' Sends you to the gacha section where you can find the Event Gacha, the Premium Gacha, the Training Gacha and the Ticket Gachas. *'マイスペース (Myspace)' - Sends you to the Myspace screen, where you can arrange your myspace. *'ストーリー (Story) '- Send you to the Story section, where you can access the Main Stories, the Event Stories and the Character Stories. *'試合 (Match)' - Sends you to the Song Selection screen, where you can play the songs. Notice Box Clicking on おしらせ (Notices) opens the Notices box, where you can read about upcoming events, campaigns and maintenances. *'更新情報 '(Update Information) -''' shows all the updates, being them new events, campaigns, bug reports or maintenance notices. *重要なお知らせ (Important Notices)'' - only shows the new events and campaigns notices. *'不具合情報 '(Bug Information) - only shows bug related notices. Missions Clicking on ミッション (Mission) sends you to the Mission screen, where you can see the Daily, Weekly, Monthly, Title and Event Missions. Please check the Mission page for more detailed information. *'デイリー '''(Daily) '- There are 4 missions you can clear daily. They reset at 4AM JST, so make sure you complete them before the day changes. *'ウィークリー (Weekly)'' - There are 6 Missions you can clear per week. *'メイン '(Main) - The Main Missions are progress related and involve playing a lot. *'称号 '(Title) - The Title Missions grants you titles to put in your profile. Please refer to the Titles page for more information on what titles exist and how to get them. *'イベント '(Event) - The Event Missions only happen when there's an event and varies accordingly. After you've completed the mission, the gray 詳細 (Details) button will change to a red '受け取る (Accept) button and the reward you claimed will be sent to your Gift Box, unless it's a title, a song or an event exchangeable item. Present Box Clicking on''' プレゼント (Present)' opens your Present Box, where you can claim the presents you've earned in missions or bought in events. You can click on the red icon '一括受け取り (Bundle Accept)' to claim a total of 30 presents at once or you can click on the small grey icons '受け取る (Accept)' to claim them one by one. There's no limit on how many presents you can have in your box, however, they ''do have an expiration date so make sure to claim them before the time runs out. *'未受け取り '(Not Received) - Shows the presents you still have to claim. *'受け取り済み '(Received) - Shows the presents you've already claimed and their respective claiming dates. Home Settings The ホーム設定 (Home Settings) is where you customize your Home Page. You can change your current characters or change their clothes and background. *'Changing Characters:' To change your characters, click on the character's face (or 未設定 - ''Not Set'' if you don't have any). You can only put characters whose cards you've already obtained, regardless of their rarity. *'Changing Clothes:' To change their clothes, click on the cloth icon below the character's face. You can only change a character's clothes if you have said clothing. Clothes can be obtained by leveling the character's rank, bought in events or unlocked in SR/SSR cards' Special Training Boards. *'Changing Background:' To change the background, click on the swap button next to the image and search through the options you have. Backgrounds can be obtained by completing missions, stories or events. You can see the list of available backgrounds at the Backgrounds Page. After you're satisfied with the result, tap 決定 (Decide) to save and apply your settings. Category:Home Category:Main Categories